Mangemortels
by HerbstSonate
Summary: Les Mangemorts sont des êtres humains comme les autres. Ils ont eu une enfance avec des hauts et des bas, ressentent l'amour et la tristesse, ont des rêves de grandeur ou de famille. Alors pourquoi totalement les déshumaniser ? Ils ne sont pas que des monstres qui se cachent dans les placards ou en dessous du lit. Ils ont les mêmes démons. Ils sont mortels. - Série d'OS/drabbles.
1. Halloween

Hello !

Nouvelle série d'OS-drabbles-scénettes. Dépendant du chapitre, ça changera. Le tout est encore basé sur des personnages créés pour un rpg.

.

**Titre** : Mangemortels (comme un autre).

**Personnages** : Les Mangemorts du temps des Maraudeurs, leurs enfants parfois. Magnus Wilkes, Capucine et Evan Rosier, Walden Macnair, Miles Avery,

**Contexte :** Plusieurs possible (Temps des Maraudeurs, période de Harry, Univers Alternatif, etc.). Expliqué en début de chapitre.

**Rating :** Boah, K.

**Résumé :** Les Mangemorts sont des êtres humains comme les autres. Ils ont eu une enfance avec des hauts et des bas, ressentent l'amour et la tristesse, aime parfois les aventures et ont des rêves, de grandeurs ou de famille. Alors pourquoi totalement les déshumaniser ? Ils ne sont pas que des monstres qui se cachent dans les placards ou en dessous du lit. Ils ont les mêmes démons. Ils sont mortels, eux aussi. - Série d'OS/scénettes.

.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

**Halloween**

_**(Jeunesse, univers canon)**_

.

La nuit venait de tomber sur le nord du Pays de Galles. Toute la bande de joyeux lurons étaient réunie chez Miles pour Samain autour de quelques Bierraubeurres et d'amuse-gueules plutôt luxueux. Leurs parents les avaient laissés seuls avec l'elfe d'Eliott Avery, le père de Miles. Après tout, ils étaient assez grands, non ? Walden Macnair, Magnus Wilkes et Miles Avery avaient entamés leur Première Année à Poudlard en Septembre dernier. Les jumeaux Rosier, Evan et Capucine, ainsi que Brutus Mulciber n'y rentreraient que l'année suivante.

« - Non, Magnus, c'est une mauvaise idée… maugréa Capucine Rosier.

\- Mais non, aller, ça sera marrant ! répliqua Magnus, d'un ton assuré. En plus, on aura plein de trucs en retour !

\- Vous voulez qu'on se fasse tuer ou quoi ? dit alors Miles, un peu inquiet. Walden, ton père te priverais de sortie pendant si longtemps.

\- Il ne me privera de sortie que si on se fait attraper, voyons ! Je ne lancerais juste aucun sort, et voilà. »

Walden risquait bien plus que cette simple punition, mais il n'en dit rien. Son père était plutôt du genre à l'enfermer dans un coffre et à lui donner quelques coups. Il regarda alors Magnus se lever et se mettre face à tout le monde.

« - Bon, alors, qui est avec moi ? demanda-t-il. »

Seul Evan et Walden levèrent la main dans l'optique de participer à cette bêtise plutôt grosse pour le monde sorcier. Magnus soupira, ayant lui-même la main levée. Regulus était trop jeune, probablement, et ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents qui avaient déjà beaucoup à faire avec son grand frère qui entamait sa rébellion. Miles, et bien… C'était Miles, toujours premier de classe et plutôt sage, à cheval sur son image alors qu'ils commençaient à peine Poudlard. Son père était chef de la Brigade Magique. Il était mal placé pour faire des bêtises. Brutus suivait généralement son meilleur ami. Quant à Capucine…. Magnus lui lança un regard déçu, auquel elle répondit vivement :

« - Il en est hors de question, et vous ne devriez même pas le faire non plus ! Personne ne va lancer de sort. Bande de trolls, et le secret magique ? Et votre Trace ? L'elfe ne suffira pas ! En plus, si un seul d'entre vous sort de cette demeure, nous risquons tous de prendre une punition ! Evan, tu n'es même pas encore à Poudlard ! C'est dangereux et tu n'as même pas encore de baguette ! »

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille avait raison, mais il était bien trop têtu pour changer d'avis maintenant. Alors il haussa simplement les épaules puis alla vers la porte du salon.

« - Bon, on y va du coup, on sera juste en trio. Et l'elfe. Praline, fais-nous transplaner ! »

Evan et Walden n'attendirent pas pour sortir du salon en compagnie de Magnus, alors que Capucine continuait d'essayer de les en dissuader. Une petite créature chétive et hésitante aux longues oreilles leur emboita le pas également. La jeune Rosier se leva aussi, dans l'optique de les suivre pour les surveiller ou même de les faire changer d'avis en cours de route. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils mettaient déjà leur cape de sorcier, sortaient leur baguette, tandis que Magnus appelait son elfe familiale pour qu'il les fasse transplaner en plein Dublin. Ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge et ce dernier couvrirait leur propre utilisation de la magie. Le Ministère penserait que c'était de son œuvre. Magnus avait déjà bien réfléchi à la chose. Les trois compères se pressèrent alors de transplaner en touchant l'elfe, avant que Capucine ne les en empêche. Ils étaient en route pour la Chasse aux bonbons pour Samain… Ou plutôt pour Halloween, comme les moldus aimaient l'appeler.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans une ruelle d'une banlieue de Dublin, parsemée de maisons individuelles où il serait facile de frapper à la forte. C'était un quartier que Walden et Magnus, tous deux irlandais de naissance, connaissaient plutôt bien car le premier habitait en banlieue de la capitale. Ils ne connaissaient cependant pas les sonnettes électriques. Ils comptaient interchanger les rôles de temps en temps. Mais pour tester leur plan, Evan et Walden allaient sonner à la porte de cette première maison.

« - Des bonbons ou un Endoloris ? dit alors Walden, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers Evan. C'est bien ça qu'on dit, hein ?

\- Mais non, c'est des bonbons ou un maléfice je crois.

\- Oh, les petits sorciers, vous êtes mignons avec vos capes ! Quel beau déguisement ! s'exclama la moldue irlandaise en leur donnant un sachet à chacun. »

Walden plissa un peu le nez sous l'agacement. Ils n'étaient pas déguisés, voyons ! C'était le type de tenue qu'il portait habituellement et c'était leur vraie baguette ! Mais il ne put rien dire. Ils avaient fait exprès pour avoir l'air de s'être déguisés. Au moins, les sorciers pouvaient passer inaperçus cette nuit-là.

Pendant ce temps, Magnus était devant une fenêtre avec son elfe. Il releva celle-ci et à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Attraction, s'empara de tous les bonbons qu'il put trouver. Il lui suffit de les fourrer dans sa poche agrandie à l'aide d'un sort. Ce n'était même pas une question de bonbons, après tout ils étaient si riches qu'ils en auraient eu une quantité infinie seulement en demandant à leurs parents. Non non, c'était bien histoire d'embêter des moldus et de faire une bêtise. Il fallait bien qu'ils testent leur baguette dans le monde extérieur, non ? Et qu'importe leur Trace. En présence de l'elfe, on pouvait croire que c'était la magie de la petite créature à l'action.

Et hop, maison suivante !

.

* * *

_Avis ?_


	2. Légilimencie

Bonsoir !

Voici le deuxième OS, avec mon bébé **Magnus Wilkes**. Il est court mais plutôt "complet". C'est une scénette, disons.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Légilimencie

_(Jeunesse)_

.

_Début juin 1965._

Le soleil brillait au zénith sur le sud-ouest de l'île d'Emeraude, près de Galway. Pourtant, un petit garçon d'à peine six ans avait décidé de jouer à l'intérieur. Il courait à travers les couloirs de la vaste demeure où il résidait avec ses parents, un Manoir ancien aux allures de vieux château irlandais, pourtant bien entretenu. Il était agréable d'y vivre mais l'endroit restait pittoresque et perdu au milieu de nul part. Difficile pour une londonienne de naissance de s'exiler dans ce genre de contrée quelque peu rurale. Combien de fois Maxine Wilkes, née Bletchley, avait voulu en changer la décoration, principalement car elle s'inquiétait pour son fils qu'elle perdait facilement de vue. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'armures rouillées, de meubles antiques, de tapis antédiluviens en son sein qui rendaient l'endroit dangereux pour un enfant laissé sans surveillance. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui venait de tourner au coin d'un corridor sombre.

« - Mag, reviens-ici, c'est vraiment l'heure de ton bain ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix agacée. Ne m'oblige pas à appeler ton père ! »

Ledit Magnus rit un peu d'un air malicieux, continuant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour s'assurer qu'il distançait toujours sa mère, il fonça dans un obstacle sans pouvoir s'arrêter ni en connaître immédiatement la nature. Trop concentré sur les pensées de la femme qui le suivait, il n'avait pas fait attention à cette personne qui se dressait devant lui. C'était un vieil homme à la chevelure blanchissante qui laissait malgré tout deviner son ancien blond vénitien naturel. Son visage était parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseurs -comme le petit à ses pieds-, quelques peu cachées par ses rides régulières. Ses prunelles bleutées semblaient aussi froides que la glace, si bien qu'il ne put que se durcir en voyant que son petit-fils venait de percuter ses jambes.

« - Magnus, dit alors l'homme d'une voix traînante mais qui se voulait douce. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Tu ne savais pas que j'étais là ? Je pensais et mon esprit était ouvert.

\- Oh, bonsoir Grand-Père ! répondit alors Magnus d'une voix plus enjouée. Non, je suis désolée, je…

\- Tu ne te souviens donc déjà plus de ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière ? Il faut entretenir ton don si tu veux le maîtriser… Tu veux finir par entendre tout ce qui se trame autour de toi sans pouvoir te contrôler ? Ou ne plus rien entendre du tout ?! »

Maxine arriva enfin à la hauteur du vieil homme et de son fils. La belle brune se baissa alors à la hauteur de son fils pour le relever délicatement, sans oublier cependant de le sermonner. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à Alistair Wilkes, son beau-père suprémaciste, qu'elle ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Etant elle-même ce qu'il appelait vulgairement « une simple Sang-Mêlée », ce dernier n'était pas très heureux de son mariage avec son propre fils au sang si pur, Duncan Wilkes. Mais ils étaient amoureux, depuis Poudlard, et personne n'avait jamais pu les séparer. Ils s'étaient moqués de l'avis défavorable du patriarche des Wilkes concernant leur union, et même de l'avis défavorable de la majorité de l'aristocratie sorcière. Et de cette union était né le petit Magnus assez rapidement, conçu avec amour, élevé de la même façon. Magnus était donc un Sang-Mêlé, comme sa mère. Pourtant, Alistair avait tenu à éduquer son petit-fils dans l'espoir de le rallier à sa cause et donc de rattraper les dégâts causés par Maxine. Si son fils Duncan ne voulait en aucun cas devenir un Mangemort, alors peut-être Magnus le voudrait volontiers. Le vieil homme s'y attelait tous les jours, lui inculquant ses valeurs avec passion. D'ailleurs, le mariage de Maxine et Duncan n'avait été possible seulement parce qu'ils avaient accepté à contre-cœur que le patriarche des Wilkes ne s'occupe d'une grande partie de l'éducation de son petit-fils. Et c'est précisément ce qu'Alistair comptait faire en cet instant. Il comptait récupérer Magnus et lui rappeler la leçon de Légilimencie de la semaine dernière. Cette faculté était une bénédiction des Wilkes qui sautaient plusieurs générations. Selon certains, ce n'était qu'une malédiction, un fardeau à porter, une punition infligé un sorcier vengeur des temps immémoriaux de l'ancienne Irlande celte. La Légilimencie de naissance pouvait être difficile à supporter. Entendre des voix non-sollicitées dans sa tête pouvait être insupportable. Mais quel avantage cela pouvait-il être au combat, dans la vie de tous les jours, pour son travail ! On ne savait jamais vraiment quel bébé en serait doté. Il fallait donc l'entretenir et s'en servir au profit de la famille.

« - Magnus, viens avec moi. On va s'entraîner un peu dans le salon, d'accord ? reprit alors Alistair d'un ton plus aimable, en s'emparant de la main de son petit-fils.

\- Non, Alistair, je suis désolée mais il doit prendre son bain. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas faire cela demain ? Je vous laisserais même le loisir de choisir l'horaire ! Son cousin Walden sera là aussi, ce serait une bonne occasion. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour cela maintenant. »

Maxine, bien qu'ayant fréquenté la maison Serpentard durant sa jeunesse, ne manquait pas de cran. Il en fallait pour survivre à ce monde cruel des aristocrates sorciers britanniques. Par amour pour Duncan, elle se soumettait plus ou moins aux règles mais ne perdait rien de sa verve originelle qu'elle avait même transmis à son fils. Et par la même occasion, elle avait appris à tenir tête à Alistair… Mais pas assez pour avoir plus d'influence que lui. Personne ne pouvait dire quoi faire à cet homme au charisme d'un ancien temps. Le ton de la femme avait été sans appel, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant pour Alistair, qui lâcha un petit rire amusé. Personne dans cette famille n'imposait plus le respect que sa personne, crainte et glorifiée. Il représentait à lui seul l'ensemble de la famille Wilkes, si ancienne et connue dans tout le monde anglo-saxon.

« - Et moi, je pense qu'il est temps d'entraîner sa Légilimencie. Dois-je vous rappeler notre accord, ma chère Maxine ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Magnus, viens mon petit. »

Magnus leva les yeux vers son grand-père, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas encore les rapports de force entre sa mère et ce dernier. De plus, il admirait bien trop son aîné pour ne pas l'écouter. A vrai dire, Alistair était l'une des seules personnes capables de contenir ou canaliser les colères de l'enfant, et cela sans avoir besoin de crier. Alors sans un mot de protestation, il le suivit en marchant à ses côtés, tournant légèrement la tête vers sa mère pour lui offrir un mouvement de main et un autre léger sourire pour lui dire « au revoir ». Cependant, une moue triste déforma un peu son visage lorsqu'il lut un peu de frustration et de déception dans l'esprit de sa mère. Était-ce pour lui ? L'enfant ne le savait pas trop, et pourtant, comme cela pouvait le blesser. Il ne voulait jamais décevoir sa mère. Même s'il était un enfant quelque peu turbulent, magiquement puissant et colérique, il l'aimait plus que tout. Alors pour se rassurer, il regarda à nouveau son grand-père pour essayer de lire dans son esprit. Cette fois-ci, un silence complet s'offrait à lui. Il semblerait qu'Alistair ait remis en place ses barrières d'Occlumens accompli. Voilà qui ne réconfortait pas vraiment le petit Magnus, qui soupira donc et redirigea son regard vers le bout du couloir, un air las au visage.

* * *

_Voilà ! Avis ?_


	3. Banshee

Bonjour !

Voici l'OS du jour (assez vieux à vrai dire, l'un des premiers de cette série que j'ai écris, oupsie), avec Magnus Wilkes et Walden Macnair. Une certaine Capucine Rosier est brièvement citée, c'est l'amoureuse de ce cher Mag. J'ai basé tout ceci sur la légende irlandaise des Banshees.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cris de vie, cris de mort****.**

.

The Irish beautiful death-messenger.

« 'Tis said the cry of the banshee is a brief loud shrill screech

That into the depths of the soul seem to reach

And those who have heard it will never forget

That loud ear piercing scream 'til the day of their death »

.

D'une solennelle quiétude ; ainsi pouvait-on décrire n'importe quelle plaine éloignée en Irlande. La silencieuse campagne aux alentours de Galway n'avait pas beaucoup de distraction à offrir pour un jeune homme comme Magnus Wilkes, mais au moins, il pouvait compter sur son cousin Walden Macnair pour lui rendre visite de temps en temps et passer un peu de temps à deux, en famille. Leur complicité et leur amitié n'étaient plus à refaire. Lui aussi était irlandais, ils avaient grandi ensemble sous la protection de leur grand-père commun. Et c'est ainsi que seul des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs résonnants du Manoir Wilkes. Les deux jeunes hommes célébraient leur diplôme, qu'ils avaient obtenu quelques semaines plus tôt à peine. Enfin, ils étaient débarrassés de Poudlard et de ses stupides règles et restrictions. Cela venait avec un prix, évidement, car Walden et lui ne pourraient plus voir aussi souvent les deux femmes qu'ils portaient respectivement dans leur cœur. Mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, se disaient-il. La concentration était de mise lorsqu'on servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant qu'ils exerçaient leur magie pour la Cause seulement, ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur. Pourtant, tout aussi humains qu'ils étaient, un peu de détente était parfois de rigueur pour les deux jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient.

« - Arrête de boire, ou tu ne pourras même plus transplaner, Wal' !

\- Parle pour toi, mauviette ! répliqua Walden en se saisissant d'un autre petit verre, qu'il but d'une traite. Je n'aurais même pas de gueule de bois demain matin, ne rêve pas… Mais je t'aiderai à tenir debout, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, non sans un regard amusé. Son cousin poussa alors un verre vide devant lui, qui se retrouva alors rempli de Whisky Pur Feu en un seul coup de baguette magique de la part de ce dernier. Il fallait avouer que Walden pouvait se montrer très convaincant, bien plus qu'il ne le serait jamais lui-même. Manipuler les esprits, convaincre … Voilà quelles étaient les spécialités de ce dernier. Et Magnus adorait cela, lui qui ne pouvait pas feindre des sentiments ni dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait. La peur que cela ne le mène à sa perte le hantait chaque jour. Trop explosif, il avait tendance à convaincre par les coups de baguette et de poing plutôt que par les mots. Il adorait laisser son cousin le faire céder, sachant qu'il avait seulement des bonnes intentions envers lui. Après tous, ils étaient comme des frères et s'étaient toujours mutuellement aidés et soutenus. Même lorsque l'un deux se retrouvait dans un pétrin indescriptible, l'autre était là pour l'aider et garder des secrets compromettants. Il était évident que Walden était l'une des seules personnes en ce bas monde à savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Capucine Rosier et Magnus ils s'aimaient d'un amour interdit, passionnel et dangereux. Lui qui était un « vulgaire Sang-Mêlé » ne pouvait décemment pas se retrouver avec une Sang-Pur de son rang. Le père de Capucine ne l'accepterait jamais… Alors ils se voyaient en secret dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

« - Allez, fête, profite, vis un peu. Cela ne te ressemble pas de te limiter en alcool et en amusement. Célèbre, Mag, célèbre notre liberté. Tu regretteras plus tard ton ivresse, pas le temps pour les rêveries !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais regretter quoi que ce soit ? répliqua alors Magnus d'un ton espiègle. »

.

.

De nouveau, ce silence perçant, si éclatant que Magnus se réveilla en sursaut, affalé sur l'un des somptueux canapés de son salon. L'ambiance avait changé, le manque de bruit avait maintenant un effet paradoxalement oppressant et perturbant. Son regard balaya alors la pièce, cherchant à comprendre quel bruit avait bien pu l'arracher à son sommeil de la sorte. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que Walden, qui dormait toujours sur un autre des canapés et une bouteille à moitié vide encore dans la main. Il avait l'air complètement assommé par l'alcool. Peut-être les deux jeunes hommes avaient-ils un peu trop abusé du Whisky Pur Feu… Il en fallait pourtant tellement pour les rendre ivres. Personne ne pouvait nier que les deux irlandais s'étaient sacrément entraînés à tenir l'alcool.

Seulement, il avait encore tous ses sens. Un vent froid balaya alors la pièce. D'où venait-il ? Magnus n'aurait pas su l'expliquer et semblait être le seul à l'avoir senti, car Walden ne bougea pas ni ne frissonna. Il se leva alors du canapé, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son cousin profondément endormi, et s'approcha de la très large et luxueuse cheminée, avec un air intrigué. Son dos faisait face à la porte, tandis que son regard restait fixé vers les cendres dans la cavité au sol, indubitablement attiré par celle-ci sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Et soudain, un sursaut. Une silhouette élancée apparut alors devant lui, toute vêtue de vert. Bien que présente et visible, elle semblait lointaine, comme abstraite. Un frisson provoqué par sa présence parcourut alors l'échine du Mangemort, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. L'aura de la femme, qui semblait être dans sa trentaine malgré son visage triste et fermé qui la vieillissait un peu, était à la fois rassurante et angoissante.

« - Êtes-vous un fantôme ? Une hallucination ? Je crois que j'ai encore trop forcé sur les mélanges…

\- Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, Magnus. Je suis un présage.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?! demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sur ses gardes. »

Magnus réfléchit à toute allure. Étrangement, la femme lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant mettre un nom précis sur son visage. Était-ce quelqu'un de sa famille ? La ressemblance, notamment grâce à ses traits faciaux, étaient frappantes, à n'en pas douter. Ses yeux présentaient une teinte bleutée similaire à celle des prunelles de Walden plutôt qu'aux siennes, mais ses longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien intense lui étaient uniques. La réponse le frappa avec la vitesse d'un Éruptif en pleine course... C'était Brianna Wilkes, née d'un père du même nom de famille et d'une mère Macnair, une irlandaise des plus typiques grâce à ses deux parents, avec l'accent et l'attitude qui allaient de pair. Elle était l'arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-tante de Magnus et même de Walden. Cela expliquait son air accablé, elle qui avait tragiquement perdu son fils de façon précoce. Mais comment cette femme pouvait-elle donc se retrouver face à lui de cette façon, alors même qu'il ne connaissait, à l'origine, que son portrait et les histoires de famille que l'on racontait sur elle ?

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle, après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour rassembler son courage. Mais lorsqu'il voulut en faire un deuxième, une force invisible l'en empêcha et noua un peu plus sa gorge. L'air sembla se montrer plus rare à mesure que l'atmosphère de la pièce devenait plus austère et plus oppressante. Magnus s'étonna même que Walden ne se réveille pas. Ce dernier semblait comme pétrifié dans son sommeil. Sans pour autant être mort, sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait plus qu'à peine, comme si le temps s'était figé autour d'eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous êtes alors ? Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante en reculant alors à sa place originelle. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant ? Vous êtes Brianna Wilkes ! Enfin, je veux dire Rosier… Vous êtes morte depuis longtemps, un siècle nous sépare… »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le visage du jeune irlandais se ferma alors un peu plus, tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Il n'était pas tant en colère, mais plutôt frustré de ne pas tout comprendre. « L'alcool me monte sûrement à la tête », se disait-il. Mais pourtant, la scène semblait si vraie, si réaliste. Au lieu de ressentir cette douce chaleur que lui procurait habituellement le whisky, un froid vicieux s'insinuait doucement à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Il ne s'était même pas changé pour dormir, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec Walden jusqu'à s'endormir sous l'ivresse. Puis sans prévenir, face à un Magnus stupéfait, elle se mit à pleurer et à chanter en gaélique irlandais, langue que Magnus avait fort heureusement dû apprendre lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, comme le voulait la tradition familiale.

« - C'est ton amour pour elle qui la perdra, c'est son amour pour toi qui te perdra… Dès que Yule viendra, jamais plus tu ne seras…

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, d'une voix basse.»

Brianna sanglotait à chaudes larmes, les mains légèrement relevées de chaque côté de son corps. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, plongés dans ceux du jeune homme qui était paralysé d'effroi. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Horrifié, Magnus constata qu'une lâche de sang s'agrandissait de plus en plus au niveau du ventre de la femme, sur ses vêtements qui perdaient également de plus en plus d'éclat. Il recula prestement un peu plus tandis qu'elle continuait sa sinistre litanie sur un air des plus accablants.

« - Avec un enfant elle partira, et faire son deuil tout le monde devra… Le silence sera leur redevance, et devant telle instance ils perdront leur influence… Telle sera leur déchéance, car ils n'auront plus de descendance…

\- STOP ! hurla Magnus, qui cherchait sa baguette à tâtons dans ses poches, sans succès. »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le jeune homme abandonna l'idée de trouver son arme et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles : Brianna avait cessé ses sanglots pour les remplacer par un long cri aigu et perçant. Si celui-ci n'avait pas été uniquement destiné à Magnus, il aurait été discerné jusque dans plusieurs villages des alentours. Le Mangemort ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux, tandis qu'il ferma rapidement les yeux pour rassembler ses idées. Tous ses membres tremblaient et sa tête lui tournait vivement. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit, comme si le but de son ancêtre était de le prévenir de quelque chose. Un présage, avait-elle dit. Une sensation d'impuissance s'insinua alors doucement en lui tandis qu'il comprenait soudainement la nature de l'entité qui s'était présentée à lui. La logique de la scène frappa le sorcier, car Brianna était l'un des symboles de leur famille, l'une des femmes ayant connu une mort sans paix à cause de sa douloureuse vie.

« -Une Banshee… Non… Vous…»

Il était à terre. Sa voix, d'ordinaire si imposante et masculine, n'était plus qu'un souffle saccadé. Ses prunelles bleutées se firent humides et sa vue se troubla, et pourtant, il jura avoir vu le visage de l'apparition changer. Pendant un instant, seulement une fraction de seconde, il aperçut les traits de Miles Avery devant lui avant que le visage de Brianna Rosier ne revienne… Celui à qui on avait promis d'offrir la main de celle qu'il aimait.

« - Je te la prendrais… Je l'arracherai à tes bras… asséna la fausse silhouette de son ami sous ses yeux, avant de disparaître. »

Le doute s'insinua doucement en Magnus, qui la regarda alors l'entité disparaître tout comme elle était arrivée : dans un nuage de fumée semblable à des cendres dispersées par le vent. Était-ce vraiment une Banshee ? Elle semblait bien l'avoir prévenu de la perte de quelqu'un, mais d'ordinaire, les Banshee ne prenaient pas l'apparence de celui-ci qui arrachait l'être aimé. Quelle sourde malédiction que d'être irlandais dans ce genre de situation. Et s'il avait aussi entraperçu une Leanan sìdhe ? Celle qui venait vers les gens pour leur arracher l'être aimé, qui avait souvent la forme d'une jeune femme. Son esprit avait dû lui jouer des tours, à n'en pas douter. Il en avait entendu parler par son grand-père Alistair, fervent passionné du folklore magique de la famille Wilkes, qui s'efforçait toujours de transmettre à son petit-fils tout ce qu'il savait sur leur grande et très ancienne famille celte, descendante directe de druides païens. Si c'était bien cette créature, pourquoi prendre les traits de Miles à la place d'une innocence vierge qui serait venue le séduire ? Après tout, peut-être que sa Leanan était Capucine, celle qui le mènerait à sa perte sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Mais surtout, comment savoir si tout cela était vrai ou simplement un pur produit de son imagination ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler avec son grand-père sans évoquer le nom de son amante.

Plongé dans ses pensées les plus sordides pendant un court temps qui lui parut être une éternité, Magnus n'entendit ni ne vit pas son cousin se lever du fauteuil, réveillé par le cri d'effroi qu'il avait pu pousser lorsque l'entité s'était envolée. Walden ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde, ce qui laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas assisté à la scène. Et Magnus avait raison de penser cela, car il ne se doutait de rien.

« - Magnus, hého ? Mag ? Par Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu nous fais une crise de quoi là… ? »

Walden serra un peu plus sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin, non sans se mordre la lèvre. Il l'aida alors à se relever et à se rasseoir sur le canapé, préférant ne pas poser trop de question pour le moment. Magnus avait l'air bien trop perturbé pour cela, alors il se contenta d'appeler Praline, l'elfe de maison des Wilkes, pour avoir un verre d'eau à lui servir.

« - Mec, t'as trop bu ?

\- Capucine… murmura alors Magnus avec un air absent mais terrifié. »

* * *

Voilà !

_A la prochaine._


End file.
